


Не только порно в интернете

by Beautica



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautica/pseuds/Beautica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон - канадский парень Шерлока, с которым тот общается через интернет.</p><p>Никто не верит в его существование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не только порно в интернете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Шерлок, переписывающийся на месте преступления, не представлял собой ничего необычного.

Но видеть Шерлока с запрокинутой головой и смеющимся в голос во время переписки, было событием из ряда вон выходящим.

\- Ну вот, у него поехала крыша. Жаль, что срок моей ставки истек три месяца назад. - Донован задумчиво почесала затылок. - Так, кто сорвал победный куш?

Намеренно игнорируя ее, Лестрейд прокашлялся и спросил:

\- Ну и с кем ты говоришь, Шерлок?

\- Я не говорю, - взгляд Шерлока не отрывался от экрана.

Ох, ради всего святого...

\- Кому ты пишешь?

\- Своему парню.

Наступившая тишина была настолько поразительно резкой, что даже Шерлок напрягся. Он поднял глаза и прищурился в полном замешательстве.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

\- Твой парень, - недоверчиво произнёс Андерсон.

\- Именно так я и сказал, - Шерлок насупился.

\- У тебя. Парень.

\- Андерсон, оставшиеся клетки твоего мозга наконец-то решились на побег? Ты повторяешься. Снова.

\- И сколько ты ему отстегиваешь? - вмешалась Донован. - Надеюсь, ты не ввязался в так называемый роман по переписке? Таким доверишься - они оберут тебя до нитки и рванут на Каймановы острова.

\- Ладно, все! - повысил тон Лестрейд, чтобы эта маленькая перебранка не превратилась в дебош, включая в себя выдирание волос и набивание синяков. Порой он с досадой ассоциировал себя со школьным учителем. - Бог с тобой Шерлок, но ты на месте преступления. Можешь пообщаться со своим пар... - у него перехватило дыхание. Его мозг отказывался связывать слова "Шерлок" и "его парень" в одном предложении. - С ним позже.

\- Вряд ли, - он фыркнул. - Я расспрашиваю его о скорости разложения человеческой печени. Это необходимо для дела.

Фраза Донован: "С чего бы ему знать о разложении частей тела? Боже, твой парень - серийный маньяк?" наложилось на восклицание Лестрейда: 

\- Шерлок! Ты не в праве делится деталями текущего расследования! Я переступаю через сотни правил, позволяя тебе здесь находиться...

\- Это ужасно, но теперь все встало на свои места...

\- ...то, что я тебя сюда пускаю, не означает, что ты можешь спокойно играть в расследование со своим парнем...

\- ...он убивает и расчленяет людей, и приносит тебе их останки для экспериментов. Также он закупается наркотой, потому что он вроде твоего личного дилера...

\- ...существуют правила, ты чокнутый псих. Возможно для тебя это новость, но находящимся здесь следует их соблюдать, чтобы не получить повестку в суд!

\- ...а вечером вы лежите в обнимку на диване и рассказываете друг другу как прошел день. Он говорит о людях, которых убил, а ты о самых отвратительных преступлениях, которые раскрыл, и все это представляет собой жуткий домашний огонек.

Эти двое достали Шерлока.

\- Джон - доктор, - бросил он Донован, также как и Лестрейду, - И очень сомневаюсь, что канадцев волнует что пошло не так в ходе простой перепалки за наследство.

Лестрейд дважды моргнул.

\- Канадцев?

\- Потрясающе, и ты туда же! - Шерлок пренебрежительно обвел глазами Андерсона. - Поздравляю, Андерсон! Ты принял непосредственное участие в первом случае передачи тупости от человека к человеку!

\- Шерлок! - Лестрейд почти сорвался на крик. - Ты подключил к этому делу каких-то канадцев?

Шерлок возвел глаза к небу с видом "почему-мое-превосходительство-должно-терпеть-общество-этих-пустоголовых-болванов”. Лестрейд уже хорошо был знаком с таким выражением. Они частенько виделись.

\- Джон из Канады. И несмотря на его образованность, сомневаюсь что в его власти повлиять из Ричмонда на британскую судебную систему.

Череда взаимных переглядываний.

\- Шерлок,- осторожно начал Лестрейд. - еще раз, как ты повстречал, мм, Джона?

\- Через интернет.

Внезапно былая тишина снова вернулась обратно в сопровождении своих верных друзей "М-да" и "Жесть".

\- Боже, - простонала Донован, - Лучше бы ты нашел себе миловидного серийного маньяка.

 

\- Как твой телефонный друг, дорогой?

\- Он не телефонный друг, Миссис Хадсон, он мой парень!

\- Конечно-конечно, дорогой.

 

Ты не можешь встречаться с кем-то из интернета. Мамочка не одобрит. МХ

Завали. ШХ

 

Лестрейд надеялся, что Шерлоку станет скучно, и он бросит эту игру под названием "У-меня-в-Канаде-парень".

Но не тут-то было. Он вообще с катушек слетел. 

\- Ну как можно быть такими недалекими! - Шерлок вскинул руки к небу. - Если бы Джон был здесь, он бы понял все лет сто назад!

Теперь они постоянно это выслушивали. Если бы Джон был здесь. Джон бы сказал то. Джон бы сказал это. Разверзлась бы земля, и из разлома появился бы Джон с преступником, уже закованным в наручники и с заполненными протоколами.

Это продолжалось месяцами. Дошло до того, что Лестрейда передергивало, если он слышал имя “Джон”.

Впрочем и терпение Донован было на грани.

\- Господи, когда же вы уже расстанетесь?!

Шерлок усмехнулся ей в лицо. 

\- Меня бы здесь не было, если бы вы хорошо выполняли свою работу! Честное слово, Джон...

\- Джона не существует! И никогда не существовало! Его ты выдумал, чтобы некоторые из нас увидели в тебе живого человека!

\- И в каком интересном месте раньше пряталась такая замечательная дедукция?- почти прорычал Шерлок. - Поделитесь, сержант Донован! Такое наслаждение слушать ваши попытки строить логические умозаключения!

\- Прекратите! - рявкнул Лестрейд. - Донован, займись охраной! Шерлок, за мной.

Лестрейд отвел Шерлока в тихое место, тот уставился на него со странной примесью уверенности и страха.

\- Джон реален! У него есть блог. Так я его и нашел. 

\- Да-да, я тебе верю. Не сомневаюсь, что он существует. Но Шерлок, - Лестрейд постарался смягчить тон. - ты знаешь каков он?

\- Конечно да! Он доктор, служил в Медицинском подразделении вооруженных сил Канады. Прикладные науки не его стихия, но он...

\- Ты его вживую видел? Ты хотя бы знаешь, как он выглядит?

Шерлок издал звук отвращения.

\- Мне нравится, как он мыслит. Его внешность волнует меня в последнюю очередь.

\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд удрученно выдохнул. - Такое нелегко принять, но Джон может быть не тем, кого он за себя выдает.

\- Я точно знаю, кто он.

\- Уверен? - не отступал Лестрейд. - На все сто процентов? По ту сторону экрана может быть кто угодно. Из нескольких сообщений и постов в блоге никто не может воссоздать точную копию человека. Даже ты.

На долю секунды Шерлок выглядел разбитым. Он быстро надел на себя беспристрастную маску, но Лестрейд заметил зачатки сомнения, блеснувшие в его глазах.

\- Слушай, Джон может быть тем, за кого он себя выдаёт. А может он малолетний хулиган, который водит тебя за нос, или одинокая старуха. Суть в том, что наверняка ты знать не можешь. В данном случае точно. 

На место преступления Шерлок вернулся более сдержанным человеком. Со свойственным ему мастерством он расправился с делом, но не блистая как обычно едким остроумием.

О Джоне больше он не упоминал.

 

Неделю спустя Лестрейд топтался на пороге 221B Бейкер Стрит, чтобы проверить как там Шерлок. Дверь ему открыла миссис Хадсон.

\- Боюсь, здесь его нет, детектив - инспектор. У него появилось дело за границей.

Тревожный голосочек дал о себе знать.

\- Не в Канаде случайно?

\- Канада? Нет, помнится, он говорил что-то про Белоруссию.

\- А понятно. Это хорошо. Когда он вернется, передайте, чтобы позвонил мне.

\- Конечно, дорогой.

Лестрейд проделал путь обратно на Нью-Скотленд-Ярд, испытывая небольшую толику облегчения. Похоже, что Шерлок на этот раз действительно прислушился к его словам, и теперь пытается вернуть свою жизнь в прежнее русло.

Блестяще. Чем скорее они положат конец этой истории с воображаемым парнем, тем лучше.

Весь следующий месяц Лестрейд не видел Шерлока, пока особенно странное тройное убийство не побудило его отправить ему: " Тащи сюда свою тощую задницу, а то самое вкусное достанется Диммоку".

\- Не смей это трогать, Андерсон!

Шерлок словно из воздуха появился на месте преступления, его плащ зловеще развивался на ветру. Приветствие застряло у Лестрейда в горле, когда за детективом последовал приземистый, светловолосый мужчина. На нем были джинсы и брезентовая военная куртка, и он наблюдал за происходящим с робким интересом.

\- Шерлок, что я говорил на счёт того, что места преступлений не предназначены для личных утех?

Шерлок одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, но незнакомец за него ответил.

\- Извините. Так и знал, что я не должен здесь находиться. Я подожду снаружи, Шерлок.

Шерлок нахмурился. Донован наблюдала за всем, склонившись над трупом, с нескрываемым удивлением на лице.

\- Вы Американец?

\- Вообще-то я канадец. - мужчина ослепил ее своей улыбкой.

Все замерли.

\- Канадец, - к Лестрейду наконец-то вернулся дар речи, голос прозвучал вяло. - А зовут вас Джон, правильно?

Губы Джона смущенно изогнулись 

\- Да, Джон Ватсон. Здравствуйте, - он протянул ему руку.

Лестрейд пожал ее, скорее рефлекторно, потому что его мозг отказывался работать подобно пиратской версии Microsoft. 

Шерлок напустил на себя чрезвычайно самодовольный вид.

Работа временно приостановилась. Все были слишком заняты, пялясь на новоприбывшего человека, чтобы продолжать свои дела. Лестрейд мог бы на них прикрикнуть, но его мозг до сих находился в режиме перезагрузки. Учитывая, сколько на этот процесс ушло времени, на нем была установлена Windows Vista.

Джона озадачило их поведение. Он указал пальцем за плечо.

\- Ну я пойду?

\- Нет, - Шерлок стремительно пересек комнату и встал прямо перед Джоном, соприкоснувшись с ним торсом, - Останься. Ты мне еще понадобишься.

Подняв голову, Джон улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз поползли морщинки. Шерлок не вернул ему улыбку, но выражение его лица значительно потеплело.

Как только Шерлок закружил, Донован толкнула его парня в бок.

\- Так ты тот самый Джон?

\- Не знаю на счет "самый", но да, это я.

\- Ты серийный маньяк?

\- Эээ…нет.

\- Тогда получается, что из вас двоих, маньяк наш Фрик. – Донован украдкой оценила его клетчатую рубашку и шерстяной свитер. - Вроде ты нормально выглядишь.

\- Это комплимент?

\- Знаешь, он трепался о том, что ты его парень годами напролет.

\- Серьезно?- Джон нахмурился. - Это странно.

Донован напустила на себя вид всезнающего человека, который уверен, что в мире еще осталось место для понятий рациональность и здравомыслие.

\- Да, поверь мне.

\- Он сделал мне предложение несколько месяцев назад.

И тут ее уверенность приказала долго жить.

Джон окликнул Шерлока через комнату.

\- Эй, ты еще не передумал?

\- Не будь идиотом, - сострил тот. – Придется подождать. Мамуля хотела, чтобы свадьба была летом.

\- Это конечно хорошо, но помни, что моя виза истекает через пару месяцев.

\- Чепуха. Майкрофт уже оформил тебе двойное гражданство.

\- Ну, я…рад это слышать, - Джон поморщил нос. – Еще раз, кем твой брат работает?

\- Не имеет значение, Джон. Подойди, взгляни на тело.

Джон взглядом попросил у Лестрейда разрешения, и тот молча махнул рукой. Ему нужно было прилечь, приложив ко лбу холодный компресс. Или виски. Много, очень много виски.

Донован подкралась к нему сзади и молча протянула батончик “Марс”, который Лестейд умял в два счета.

\- Невероятно.

\- Да.

\- Много чего могло пойти не так. Это должно было пойти не так, - размышляла вслух Донован.

\- Мм…

\- Шерлок сломал все стереотипы. И завел себе милого парня. – вздохнула Донован. – Нет в мире справедливости.

Джон что-то шепнул Шерлоку на ухо, указывая на одного из трупов, на ногти одной его руки и на голову. Шерлок радостно воскликнул, притянул к себе Джона за воротник и поцеловал его долго и глубоко.

Донован покрылась завистью.

\- Ничего себе.

\- Что у тебя, Шерлок?- спросил Лестрейд в духе человека, получившего моральную травму и вынужденного теперь влачить жалкое существование до конца своих дней.

-Близнецы!- пробегая мимо, прокричал Шерлок. - Поторапливайся, Джон!

Джон поплелся за ним, радужно помахав Лестрейду и Донован.

Лестрейд зажал двумя пальцами переносицу.

\- Господи, дай сил! Их теперь двое.

Донован задумчиво хмыкнула.

\- Интересно, нас на свадьбу позовут?


End file.
